


Night of the Rebellion

by LovingyouEverySecond



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Ghosts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingyouEverySecond/pseuds/LovingyouEverySecond
Summary: 4 years after Logan Walker was taken by Gabriel Rorke, Logan is back in the US with the Ghosts as special security detail in Fort Downtown Los Angeles. After meeting a young woman that goes by "Knight," the Ghosts find themselves and their new friends in a new war. This time, it's the Ghosts and a rebellion that rose from the ashes of the defeated Federation, Rise.





	1. Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Call of Duty franchise or their characters. Activision and Infinity Ward own the rights to Call of Duty Ghosts and its characters.

As the Ghosts prepared to leave their base in Caracas, Logan wanted to get a good look at the place they called home for 4 years. Southern California was going to be a shock to all of them; they were used to the South American rainforests, civilization didn’t seem right to him. After his brother found him in a hole a full year after Rorke separated them, Logan needed some readjustment to the base. Now that 3 years have passed, it seems like only yesterday was his welcome back celebration. Logan looked out at the last beautiful sunset over the rainforest. Deciding if he’ll stay on the Ghosts after this, Logan sighed and walked towards the cover of twilight.

>> 

Their flight was long, but Logan managed to grab some sleep as he could during their 10-hour flight to Los Angeles. Sitting next to Hesh and Keegan, Logan felt like home was a long way from where they were going. Logan looked out his window; No Man’s Land. He thought of Elias and of his childhood with his parents. Logan smiled and looked at Hesh’s and Kick’s game of Texas Hold ‘Em Poker. Merrick had a good hand, Keegan needed one more queen, and Hesh, poor Hesh, was going to lose his chips if he didn’t switch out the 2 of clubs and 3 of hearts from his hand. Logan smiled and looked out the window once more. They were finally at the makeshift airport and a military convoy already waiting for them.

Logan was reaching for his pack in the overhead compartment when Neptune, who was also quiet the entire flight, patted Logan’s shoulder, “Logan, how you holdin’ up?”

“I’ve been better, but it’s nice to be back in the US.” Logan smiled and continued to grab his stuff from the overhead.

“I’m glad to hear it. By the way, have you seen my lucky spyglass? I thought I put it with my things, but I can’t seem to find it…” Neptune looked around the area where they sat.

“I put it in your luggage before we left the base, it should be with the rest of the stuff in the cargo hold.”

“Oh, okay, thanks Logan. Hope you feel better now that we’re back home,” Neptune gave Logan another pat on the shoulder and left the plane.

Logan was the last to exit the plane. His brother waited for him at the end of the tunnel. “Hey, Logan!” Hesh gave Logan a noogie. “Wait ‘til you hear where we’re going!”

“Where?”

“To Downtown Los Angeles. It seems they need special protection detail down there and hired the Ghosts to do it.”

“That’s great…I guess. Wait, protection detail?” Logan furrowed his brows, figured they were special forces.

“You guess? The Logan I know doesn’t guess.” Hesh led Logan to the entrance of the airport where the rest of the squad was.

“Yeah, well after our little incident after Dad died, I guess I question everything now. I know it’s weird but I can’t help it if I feel like going into something without knowing what’s going on could get another one of us killed. I’m sorry, I think it could be the PTSD or my anxiety kicking in again.”

“It’s okay baby bro, I understand. Hey to make it up to you, I’ll take you to Johnny Rockets like Dad used to when we were small, huh?”

“Sounds…fun.” Hesh and Logan were the last two Ghosts into the Jeep and Merrick was already shouting explicatives to get into their seats.

“Great, let’s get going.”Hesh jumped into the front with that dumb smile, already packed with Ghosts, and Logan got to sit in the back, squished between Kick and Neptune, while Keegan drove.

When they arrived in Fort DLA, General Herald Samuelsson, the commanding officer and five star-ranked general of the United States Army, greeted the Ghosts at the front gate. He is a tall and muscular African-American man, with a deep voice that reminded Logan of his father’s commanding voice, although deeper. He also observed two Army Rangers standing behind him, Sergeant Jan Morris and Lieutenant Marco Sanchez. Morris and Sanchez are part of the intelligence division, most likely Samuelsson’s two right hands.

“Hello Ghosts, welcome to Fort DLA. This fort houses the remaining civilians and protects the greater Los Angeles region from any Federation threat. After the fall of Fort Santa Monica, the city of Los Angeles relocated all of the remaining civilians and put them here.” The General showed the Ghosts around the fort, most notably the Courtyard, a field of tents that is four by five football stadiums in size. The Courtyard was dotted with small colonies of tents, each with a section, row, and column number, assigned to each of the residents. As they walked the command center that looked over the Courtyard, General Samuelsson mentioned to the Ghosts about small rebellion groups that pop up from time to time around the Fort’s outer wall. He mentions how they violently protest outside the barbed wire fencing, sometimes they resorted to injuring personnel on duty. “So, we’ve worked up a deal with volunteers within the fort. That is, if the volunteers could regulate tensions and problems within the crowded community, that will leave more support for the problems that lie outside the fort. That is if we had more than just three. I don’t need you for crowd control, but I do need help controlling a growing problem.”

Suddenly, before he could utter another word, a young, cloaked man caught everyone’s eye. He was dirty and somewhat frantic. He ran towards the outer door of the command center, looking for protection. Then, gunshots rang the air. The young man dove to the ground and covered his head, what seems to be a young woman appearing behind him. Her face was shaded by the command center’s height. She pointed the gun at the man on the ground. As she was about to pull the trigger, a couple, a middle aged, scrawny man and a heavyset wife, pointed a shotgun at her back. Retrieving a second automatic handgun, she then proceeded to aim at the couple as well.

Samuelsson grabbed an intercom microphone to dilute the situation, “Knight, you can stand down. Don’t worry, Sanchez and Morris can handle him.” This young woman lowered her pistols slowly. Before she walked away, she growled at the couple who were smiling.

Although the general found the couple to be disruptive, he dismissed their presence. He sternly called after the young woman through the intercom, “Knight, you are needed in the Command bay. I need to talk to you.” The young woman stopped and turned on her heels, clearly agitated. Nevertheless, she mouthed a clear ‘yes sir’ and walked toward command.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Earlier that Day…_

“Knight, wake up! Knight!” Knight stirred in her sleep. In her underwear, Knight sleepily approached a walkie-talkie that lay on a foldable table in her tent. “Knight here. What’s..mmmnmm…the problem?” Knight scratched her lower back. _Darn mosquitoes._

“Knight, there’s a situation at stalls 90-100, column 19. I think there’s burglary in progress.” A young girl’s voice from that morning sounded over the walkie-talkie.

“Alright, give me *yawn* two minutes.”

“You have one.”

“Okay.” _Mmmm…I wanted to have a nice day today._

As Knight strolled over to stalls 90-100 in army-clad pants, black combat boots, a white tank top, and a green utility jacket. Michael, a repeat petty thief, ran through the stalls, passing her. Giving chase, Knight shot at his feet with her 9mm handgun that was stashed under her jacket. As Michael ran towards command, he fell and she stood about 5 feet away, readying her pistol. Stan and his wife Marsha, out of nowhere, had appeared behind her. Why did they always complain that she was a nuisance to the fort, and for what reason? She did not know.

As she approached Michael, Stan poked her with his shotgun. She felt the ice-cold metal of the double barrel against her back. “Girl, you are in big trouble. You shoot him, I’ll shoot you.” Stan had a Texas accent. She guessed that he was stranded here after the ODIN attacks a long time ago when the fort was put up, like many of the residents in Fort DLA.

“I’ll shoot you before you shoot me. And your wife, I don’t know if she’ll eat anymore once you’re gone.” Knight pointed a stashed 9mm from the other side of the jacket. Good thing she always carried two. Rule number one of ODIN survival: ALWAYS keep more than one gun handy.

“Knight, you can stand down. Don’t worry, Sanchez and Morris can handle him.” Knight turned to see Morris and Sanchez already picking up Michael. She always hated the goons that walked around the fort, thinking they are better than the rest of the civilians. Morris gave a sly smile at Knight, might have well been the same as kicking dirt in her face. Knight turned on her heels already planning the intended demise of Stan and his wife, and how she was going to cook and throw their remains to the wolves, bears, and coyotes, that roam the LA night.

“Knight, you are needed in the command bay. I need to talk to you.” _Really?! What now?_ Knight was exhausted from her night of scavenging the Long Beach storefronts for food from the night before. She turned on her heels again and (slightly, well not really) stomped her way to the command room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Baker’s light hello and a high five from Jay the janitor greeted her as she walked into the main interior of Fort DLA. There were training and recon groups heading out for afternoon workout, and days of both clouded her brain. One trainee bumped into her as she slowly trudged the hallway, gave her a silent apology, and as she looked into his eyes, she found a fountain of fear. She knows the horrors of the world this young man brought himself into, whether it was the mandatory draft or by his choice. He reminded her of her brother, who was a sack of doubt and fear, but she missed him the most.

Knight entered Command, but instead of the usual ‘Hello Knight’ or the rare ‘Great job out there,’ it was the hard stares from the six black-clad men. THE GHOSTS. However, she immediately found something odd. One was missing, someone she knew and loved as much as she would have loved her own father. Elias, or Scarecrow, Walker was missing.

“Knight, I have a mission for you,” General Samuelsson’s tone implied that he needed another favor, in the form of precious goods she collected on her night trips around the city, “These gentlemen need supplies and we are running out of important necessities like food, water, and ammo. Also, I would like you, and your so-called team, to give a short breather into the Fort DLA security detail.” He let out a small sigh, and continued to talk these men, as if she wasn’t even there. But she breathed in and began the generic dialogue she and the general would say, just like a script they read.

“Yes, sir. They’ll be taken care of.”

“Good. If you boys need any ammo or supplies, you can ask Knight here. Is that understood Knight?”

“Yes, sir. Any ally of yours is an ally of mine.”

“Good to hear, Knight. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you sir.”

She turned around, confused as to why Elias was missing. He was a Ghost after all. He would have hugged her, and asked if everything was all right with the team and with herself. Albeit, he was a busy man, so he probably is flying in late, again…just like last time. She sighed, but a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her back around. She faced a burly, tall man; his ID read Capt. Thomas Merrick. She remembers some comment Elias made when the team was around a camp fire saying Merrick is a bomb filled with hot air and little patience before it blows up.

 

“We’ll need a few things. Here’s a list.”

“Sure, just two of you come with me. It becomes suspicious if a group goes. And it’s behind enemy lines, so it would be a good idea to take a gun or two.” Knight said coolly. She didn’t want to make a scene and tell off this Merrick guy to think what he really is.

“Logan you come with me,” the blue-eyed Ghost looked over at the youngest (as far as Knight could tell) Ghost.

“Uh, sure.” The reply was slow and grabbed the attention of Merrick, throwing a look of concern.

Knight left Command with the two Ghosts behind her. She struggled to keep a normal pace, slow enough to read them but fast enough to not look suspicious into reading their intentions. Knight caught a waning glimpse from the hooded girl that watched over the civilian vehicles. Her mouth curved into a smile and lowered before the Ghosts could see. 

As Knight walked them over to a covered vehicle, “Hey so, what are your names?” _Lesson number two: Conversation._

“I’m Keegan, this is Logan,” said the one with bright blue eyes. He pointed to the other who was slightly thinner. 

“Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about the Ghosts. They’re sort of a tale around these parts, you know?”

“Really?” Logan, the silent one, was interested how she knew, because when he lived here, he never heard about them (other than from his father), even at the base. _Crap…almost blew it._

“Yeah, a couple old buddies from Medical school talked about you guys like you were gods or something. And others talk about how you are so fast and stealthy that Federation doesn’t even have time to fathom that they died.”

“Well, I can tell you that’s sort just folktale,” Keegan eyed the young woman. As Knight and Logan uncovered the green vehicle, “Tell me, how do you get these supplies in the first place?”

“Well, since Fort Santa Monica fell, I would raid little Federation bases of some ammo to stock up for whatever or I would go into abandoned stores and homes and collect from there. However, it so turns out that I have enough to fuel an army or two, so I lend my services to the US Army and I take refuge to live without paying the high taxes installed by the stupid old men that govern the city. Honestly, I think it is a win-win situation. But also I have enough food and water to go around after these raids and collections, so I can spare some to soldiers and civilians in the like.”

“So you go by yourself?” Logan was amazed yet again.

“Yeah. Taking anyone else is risky. If I go out by myself, I am only accountable to myself, no one else. If I do take someone they have to look after themselves and follow my lead so they don’t die. It is too much work for me to look after them like children. I’m not cut out to be a leader.” Knight jumped into the driver’s seat and started up the vehicle.

“If we’re going through Federation territory, shouldn’t we be disguised as Federation?” Logan asked. What the general said confused Logan. The soldiers are also fighting rebels too along with the Federation; it seems that people get their loyalties mixed up after 15 years of fighting. “We’re not going into Federation territory. Your fight in Chile made that happen. The Federation retreated back to Mexico border after that fight. We’re going into rebel territory. They don’t like either side.” _Again…almost blew my cover. Why would I ever mention that? It was a covert operation._

Her hands shook as she turned out of the fort gates as she merged onto Sunset Boulevard. Knight headed down the once lively street, which is now the border of civilization and the rebellion.


	2. Mother

As Knight drove onward, Logan, who sat in the passenger seat, became uncomfortable, and better yet, still unsure about the girl that sat in the driver’s seat. He had his suspicions: how did she know about the Caracas mission, or about the Ghosts at all? She drove into rebel territory, a place where neither Logan nor Keegan have ever seen before. This must have occurred after the Ghosts left for Caracas four years ago. She said, while still on Sunset Boulevard, that the resistance called themselves RISE, and they have little factions across the world, each with a name that described their inner beliefs. Logan wondered what must have ticked them off in order to attack and kill people on both sides of this 15-year war. Logan became more uneasy as they drove into the mountains.

“Are you sure we’ll be back before sundown? It’s already twilight and…” Logan grabbed his head, he was dizzy and his eyesight became blurry.

“You alright, kid?” Keegan asked from the backseat.

“I forgot to take my anxiety pill, that’s all,” Logan put his head against the window, trying not focus on the anxiety that filled his stomach.

“There’s some pills in the passenger cabinet I managed to get after the rebels stormed a hospital last month. You’re welcome to look through it to find whatever you need,” Knight offered Logan. Keegan silently took a glance at their driver.

The truck became filled with Logan’s pill shuffling. After a couple minutes of driving, Logan spoke up, “hey Knight, umm…are we there yet?” Though, Knight didn’t answer him; she only kept her eyes on the road. Logan carefully kept looking for his anxiety pill in the passenger cabinet. When he finally found it, he took one and it somewhat calmed him down.

“So tell me, what’s up with the rebellion? Why did they start?” Logan prodded, sensing the tense atmosphere of the cabin.

“Well, they started after the takeover of Fort Santa Monica, that’s for sure. They seem to have a notion that rising from the ashes of the United States gives them power and patriotism, and many join and give in to the ranks, even as we speak. They kill soldiers from both sides, trying to stop the war that given each member so much pain. I guess that’s their purpose, stop the war. But it doesn’t stop there. They want power, fear, and pain to be felt in any loyal person to either side of this war, whether you are Federation or United States,” Knight sighed. “Most of the time, they are out for blood. They lust for the blood spilled across their face, that’s their essence of being. What scares me the most is that they will spill the blood of a civilian and soldier alike. Blood is what gives them strength. You can tell if RISE has gotten to you. You start to think of the blood of the people you kill, instead of their soul. You start to insist to kill a person, whether or not it is the right move to make. You kill for the thrill and exhilaration of the blood that squirts from their veins. It disgusts me to think that anyone would love pain and suffering, death and blood. Nothing comes good out of this, it just creates more chaos and endless fighting.” Knight’s breathing shallowed and the words became harder and harder to speak.

Keegan and Logan just listened on to Knight as she described RISE members. She continued on about other emotional and psychological traits RISE members exhibited. When she was finished, Keegan spoke softly but sternly, “How do you know?”

“My brother joined after we moved to Fort DLA. He showed those symptoms gradually when we lived there for almost a year. But I don’t know how. He was always in the Command room, so he had no contact with any RISE faction or member. So I started to dig, and found the correlation from base attacks to the security system maintenance shut downs. RISE would strike bases when the security systems were down for maintenance, therefore someone from Command is feeding them information.”

“Did you ever find them?” Keegan shifted in his seat, as he and Logan looked at each other and back to Knight.

“No. It sure wasn’t my brother. I have my own mole in RISE, and he tells me that to have that kind of information passed on to their ranking officers, you need to have rank yourself.”

“So you’re saying the mole is a high ranking officer?”

Knight fell silent.

Logan felt uneasy again, but this time it wasn’t anxiety. He was unsure whether or not to trust anyone there at Fort DLA with this new information. Keegan as well. Both Ghosts were unsure to trust even Knight. From this point the truck remained silent for the rest of the trip. Keegan grew more suspicious as Knight drove on towards the secret destination, hopeful that she is telling them the truth, that she is an ally.

She finally got to a storage facility that was located 60 miles away in the mountains, “Here you go. My ammo and supplies. Seriously, no one has dared to go through these gates to find what is inside. I keep them under lock, key and security safe.” Knight then disabled her system to let them in. Keegan and Logan walked through the gates slowly, making sure the security system is really disabled and it wasn’t a trap. They walked through and nothing happened. Knight then locked the doors behind them and enabled the system again to make sure others do not go in after. Inside were full storage containers full of ammunition, explosives, weaponry, clothing, food, water and toiletries. Everything both could imagine and more.

“You seriously didn’t raid these bases without anyone helping you?” Keegan crossed his arms behind Logan and Knight.

“Yeah. With no one. It’s like anyone would help me. The resistance is strong out here, because of the darkness and ambiguity that the mountains can cover,” Knight sat on a wood crate with her hands in an enclosed fist. Keegan and Logan opened a few of the storage lockers and found their ammunition and explosives they needed.

“I was starting to think it was you who raided the shops and bases for these things,” Logan said as he took enough ammunition for a month worth of fighting for the entire squad, as did Keegan with explosives and food and water for the Ghosts. “Sorry, if we doubted you.”

“It’s alright. I always get that question from the General.”

“Tell us, how do you really know the Ghosts? I didn’t hear it until my father told me about them,” Logan sat on the floor, next to Knight as Keegan packed their things in empty crates Knight gave.

“Well, for starters, I heard it from your captain. Captain Elias T. Walker.”

Both Ghosts looked at her, astonished to hear their old captain’s name. “How do you know Captain Walker?” Keegan stuttered out, both sadness and surprise in his voice.

“I know him…because I know Joana.”

“Who…” Logan became confused, but somehow recognized the name.

“Logan, your mother.” Keegan said bitterly. Unable to express his shock, Keegan just stood there, remembering his duty to Elias. Elias’ words rang in Keegan’s head: _keep my family safe._ Keegan was only 10 or 11 when he heard about Joana’s death and 15 when he found out that Rorke murdered her.

“Joana,” Knight sighed, “isn’t dead. I shouldn’t even be telling you she’s alive either. If Rorke got his hands on this information…”

“She would certainly be killed.” Keegan finished the sentence.

“Wait, I found out my mom died when I was five…” Logan still in shock, thought instantly how his brother, Hesh, took their mother’s death. “Hesh took it hard, unable to express any emotion until he was a teenager…”

“What about you?” Knight became curious.

“I was…I don’t even know. I think I just thought my mom would come back, she always was strong, so I just thought she just went somewhere and is coming back…but after a certain time, I became at peace with her death. I accepted she was gone.” Logan struggled to think of anytime he was sad for his mom’s death, which made coping with this information a lot worse.

Knight put a hand on Logan’s knee, “it’s okay. I was the same when my parents died in the ODIN attacks.”

The whole ride back was silent; Logan was still trying to figure out if his father knew that their mom was alive. All the signs, he kept thinking about all the signs his father showed. Keegan’s mind was also reeling. He met Joana when he was young, she was like a mother to him. Logan just looked out the window, unable to say anything else to either Keegan or Knight.

When they got back to the fort, Keegan was unsure to trust Knight. Obviously, she’s been telling them something but unsure what to make of it. Logan just took the ammo crates without looking back at Knight.

“Hey,” as the Ghosts walked to the entrance of the command tower, “If you need a listening ear, I’m here. I know how some of what you’re feeling hurts. I just…get it.” Knight looked on as the Ghosts just kept walking.

“Okay…I guess.” He turned slightly to see her. But too confused to really look at her.

Knight walked back to her tent. She sat on her cot and looked around her tent, remembering all the times she had with her brother. It was her duty to protect him, but she failed him and her family. She felt a ping in her heart that neither Logan nor Keegan said a word to her, even after their conversation at the storage facility. Mostly Logan. Knight laid on her bed. She felt a sort of protectiveness over Logan, like she _loved_ him. She’s sure it was a phase. But she couldn’t rub off the feeling that she was starting to fall for Logan, starting to care. She didn’t even know him, but she couldn’t stop feeling like she known him for years. His eyes showed a warmness and comfort that she couldn’t forget, let alone not care for.

Knight moved her body to the side as she pictured a smiling Logan as she fell asleep. ~

Logan was in the rec room as he contemplated how to break the news to Hesh, how even to believe himself that Knight was telling the truth. Then, Logan couldn’t shake off the feeling that he hurt Knight. He shook his head. Logan sighed and closed his eyes. All these ideas, feelings just mad him dizzy. But he found the thoughts of Knight, reminded him of something, a comfort he experienced so long ago. He fell asleep in his chair, with his thoughts of the aqua-eyed girl.


	3. Moles and Holes

A week after their trip to Knight's armory, Logan stayed in his bed for at least 2 hours after waking up that morning. This day was the Ghosts break since coming back to the States. They were free to roam around, train, do as they like because Merrick and Keegan were in numerous meetings with the other commanding officers and wouldn’t be around to train and bark orders at the others.

His first thought was to go to Knight to apologize for his behavior from the past week. He’s been avoiding conversations with her, but offered greetings whenever possible. But he just laid in his bed, wondering if he has ever really talked to any girl. I mean, there was girls at school, sure. But no one that offered actual conversation. When he finally realized it was 9 o’clock, he got up, fixed his bed and went to the Cafeteria where he could find either Kick or Hesh. In grey sweatpants and a white hoodie, Logan left, although he just kept his head to the floor. As he neared the Cafeteria, he felt soft hands, but a strong grip on his shoulders…

“Hey Logan, are you feeling better?” Neptune didn’t have his normal eyewear or cap, but a grey t-shirt and long pants. Logan never noticed Neptune’s real face, but he could see why Neptune’s call sign was that of the Roman god of the sea. His deep blue-eyes showed a kindness that only reminded Logan of his late father.

“Oh! Neptune, you scared me.”

“I heard from Keegan you were feeling under the weather. I was just going to check on you.”

“Yeah, I feel…well…better than last night.”

“That’s good to hear. Hey, next time you and Keegan leave…I heard she had some snacks…can you grab a bag of Cheetos, please? I haven’t had Cheetos in forever.”

“Yeah,” Logan smiled. “if she’ll let me.”

“Okay. Um, I’ll see you around.”

As the older turned to leave, “Oh, Neptune, have you seen my brother?”

“Yeah, he’s down in the information room on B2. I think he found something last night and was working on it this morning.”

“Okay, thanks Neptune.”

As Logan left for the information room, he went around to Command to see if anyone was there. He peeked into the doorway and saw Knight talking with the General over schematics of some kind. Logan just hung around the doorway, trying to figure out if he wanted to talk to Knight. As he turned to leave, he heard his name.

“Logan.”

“Knight, umm…morning.”

“Good morning, Logan,” Knight was in front of Logan. She looked refreshed, slightly clean, and rested.

“Uhh…I was going to the information room. Do you want to accompany me?"

“Yeah, I was going there anyways. Seems Hesh found a hole in the system.”

“What system?” Logan and Knight walked to the elevator. This was the only elevator, Logan remembered one of the guys in stockroom said, that didn’t have a security camera in it, so many people play whoopee inside it.

“It’s the weaponry system. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am a little claustrophobic.”

“Oh. Well, good thing, it’s a short ride down.”

“Yeah.”

As the two stepped into the elevator, Logan stood away from Knight. He kept his head, again, to the floor. Confused, Knight, opened and shut her mouth, unable to say what exactly was going through her mind. Logan seemed nice. She guessed he was just as talented, if not more, than his older brother. Well, technically they were both raised by Elias, which implied a shared value on family and trust. But after observing him during his training with the rest of the Ghosts, she wondered if he was anything like…

She shook her head and stared at the wall. Maybe you can call this a crush, but she definitely needed to tell him. It might be her last time she will be able to see him before the next mission.

“Logan, I’ve had something on my mind for the past day, week, or so.” Knight scooted towards Logan’s side of the elevator. “I’ve felt a sort of attraction to you since I’ve met you,” Knight said slowly, making sure they were the right words to say. She turned to Logan. He was nervous. _She’s attracted…to me?_ Logan couldn’t believe her, but his actions said differently. He stepped closer to Knight, embracing her, and kissed her. Knight deepened the kiss by going on her tiptoes; she was only 5’3, while Logan is six feet tall. Logan’s heart beat so fast, Knight smiled as their lips were still locked onto each other. Her heart and mind were speeding at 100 miles an hour, thinking of all the possibilities she opened when she told Logan. Her hands rose from his chest to his neck, to embrace Logan further.

As they parted, Logan put his forehead on hers, “don’t you think this is going fast, I mean, it’s only been a week,” Logan’s sentence was cut off by short, sweet kiss from Knight.

“Sure it’s been a week, but I feel like I’ve known you forever, ” To the two of them, they were uneasy about this relationship, how they only just met and already are falling for the other, but their hearts were accepting and willing to work it out.

As the elevator doors opened, Logan and Knight straightened out so that no one would know what happened inside the elevator. They walked down the long hallway to the only room on that floor: the information room. It was bigger than a football field filled with file cabinets and computers. Many soldiers and specialists raced from one station to the other gathering intelligence, each focused on a section of Los Angeles, maybe even the world. Hesh was in a large room beside the hustle and bustle of the larger office. He was swamped with various files and surrounded himself with 3 monitors, all looking at different places.

“Hey, I found evidence of that mole you were talking about. You see, the mole didn’t cover his tracks very well.”

“So who could it be?” Knight stood behind Hesh, her eyes darted from screen to screen trying to piece together Hesh’s notes he gave her to the evidence on the screen.

“It couldn’t be one of the Command workers, that’s for sure. They wouldn’t have access to these files and they wouldn’t be looking around in restricted areas of the military mainframe. Look here, where the login times are, you can see that a code red sounded at this time when a Command room computer accessed the maintenance files, using an access code not authorized on this computer. But in one minute, the code red was answered and overridden.”

“Can we trace the code?” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No, apparently someone from higher up erased the information with authorization.”

“Try tracing back from the delete authorization. That authorization code should tell us who ordered the mass delete. Then from the authorization code, trace the data transfers.”

“Good work, baby bro. Who knew you were listening in Programming.”

“pfft… I’m the one with the good grades.”

“I thought you hated it.”

“Can we get back to finding the mole?” Knight became impatient. She hit Logan on the arm.

“Ouch. That hurt.” Logan rubbed his right arm.

“I’ll hit harder if you go off topic again.”

“Okay…so let’s see…IT WORKS! Haha!”

“It seems it was logged by a general.”

“How do you know?” Knight looked at Logan.

“The first three digits of the code show rank. The next four dictate status…but the four digits are zeroed out…”

“Hmm…someone thought of this before we did and erased this too.” Hesh tapped the desk with his pen.

“Well, we know it’s a general. Knight do you know if Samuelsson was the general at the time?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who recruited me.”

“I guess it’s him.” Logan stepped back and leaned against the door frame.

“But that can’t be. Someone must have used his code and…”

“The system uses biometric scanning. He doesn’t input a code,” Logan straightened to full height, arching his back to stretch it. “Knight, you said your brother was influenced by someone in Command. Who would spend a lot of time with you and your brother?”

“Samuelsson… Oh God. He’s the mole.” Knight put a hand to her face. “What are we going to do?”

“We say nothing to him. Just say I messed up. Then we tell Merrick and the other Ghosts. We should be able to…”

Then, as Hesh was about to say another word, military police entered the room, “PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!”

“What for?!” Hesh yelled out as one of the officers handcuffed him. Logan struggled against the handcuffs. “Logan, don’t do anything stupid. Just calm down.”

As the head officer handcuffed Knight, “You are hereby sentenced to death by the orders of General Samuelsson on the charge of treason!”

“What?! We didn’t commit treason! Hey! Where are you taking her!? Let go of me!” Logan squirmed and pushed as Knight was dragged away. They put a gag on her so that she wouldn’t be able to scream as they dragged her to the makeshift gallows.

“Wait! Knight! Wait! Knight!”

When the Walker brothers were thrown into their cell, Hesh sat on the floor, unable to speak and contemplate what has occurred. Logan ran to the glass window that entrapped them inside. “Hey! HEY! Where’s Knight?! Where is she!? Why doesn’t anybody answer me!?”

“Logan, calm down. I’m sure Merrick will do something about this.”

“I’m not too sure he can do anything right now, ” Logan said through gritted teeth and pointed through the window and there, Merrick, Keegan, Kick and Neptune were held in a similar situation.

“What? What’s going on!?”

“You Ghosts are something else. Taking the word of a deceitful woman.” General Samuelsson stepped from behind the guards. With him, Knight walked in with her head to the floor.

“Knight…” Logan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t think. “You were one of them? How?”

“Knight, do not answer them. They are not worth our time. What do we do to good soldiers?” General Samuelsson bent down to Knight’s eye level.

“We…kill them.” Knight said quietly. She balled her hands into fists; her body shaking with rage.

“Louder so the Ghosts can hear their fate!”

“We KILL them!” she looked straight into Samuelsson’s eyes with fury.

“That’s right. And then what do we do to their bodies?”

“We…burn them.” Tears ran down Knight’s face. They trusted HER. How could she do this to them? All she could do was stand there, broken. She betrayed the people she looked up to. She betrayed Elias. He head hung in defeat, with eyes wide open, completely shut off from the reality that surrounded her.

 “Tch…useless. Your brother was of more use than you.” General Samuelsson left Knight with the Ghosts as he strode to Command. “Stand guard. We don’t need you to fuck up again.”

Knight slumped to the floor. She stayed in that position for almost the entire night; unable to speak or to lift her head. Unable to sleep himself, Logan sat across from Knight just staring at her. When it was almost two in the morning, Knight got up and called someone from a burner phone. "It's done."

"Great, get the Ghosts out. It's time to for them to meet the rest of us."

Knight, as she opened the glass doors, looked to the floor as she set them free. "It's this way."

"What's this way?" Logan said with much disdain.

"Logan" Hesh nudged his brother. Riley, their German Shepard, ran from Hesh's room that Hesh remembered he locked. "How did..."

"Don't ask." Knight said.

When they got to the hangar that was located directly over the prison, a black plane awaited them. The pilot came out,"Knight, Commander wanted to know if you are okay."

"I'm fine. Let's just back as fast as we can."

"Ok, will do." The pilot, Captain Merlin Haggerfield, was worried about Knight. She used to be sarcastic and unruly, now she just kept to herself after the debrief of this plan the Commander had.

"I'm going in the cockpit. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask Natalie, your stewardess for your flight," Knight walked off, almost as if her mind wasn't present.

"Knight..." Logan reached for her, but she quickly evaded and left for the cockpit. The Ghosts were escorted to the passenger part of the plane. The interior was quite plush, something the Ghosts haven't seen on a plane since the ODIN attacks 15 years earlier. The seats were leather plush, with surround sound headsets. The front of the passenger seating area was a huge monitor, could be used to communicate back and forth from someone to them on the plane or to watch movies...

"Hi, welcome to the Ghostship 1. I'm Natalie and I'll be your stewardess for the rest of the flight," a tall blonde with a slight southern accent spoke on the speaker. "Please make sure your seat belts are buckled around waist at all times and please remain seated for the rest of the flight. We will be heading to Spectre shortly. Please enjoy your flight."

"I feel like we're on vacation. Merrick did you set this up?" Kick, who sat next to Keegan and Neptune on the other side of the aisle from Hesh, Logan and Merrick; he threw his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. Logan realized there were only six seats in the passenger part of the plane. “I mean Merrick, is one sadistic piece of shit.”

"No. If I did, I would be in shorts and a bikini." Merrick closed his eyes and pictured a picturesque beach with sun on his face. "Yeah, that'll be great."

"Well I hope you don't sunburned," Keegan and Neptune snickered. "Because if that happens you'll be a roasted tomato!" Keegan laughed so hard, he ran out of breath.

"Fucking Keegan. Okay, hotshot, what about you? You'll be a fucking dried mango out there."

"At least I'm not a tomato."

"I can't believe you guys are joking around in a situation like this. We're on a plane going to some 'Spectre' and we were just in a glass cell," Hesh crossed his arms as if he was Elias.

"You look like Elias when you do that!" Kick laughed. "You even make the scrunchy face!"

"Well, at least someone has to be an adult. Right Logan? Logan?"

Logan sat next the window, like always, and just stared at the emptiness of the hangar. "What? Oh. Sorry. I don't feel like joking around." Riley instantly put his head on Logan's lap, comforting him. Logan patted his head and laid his head on the seat head rest.

"Umm...okay…” And Hesh immediately went back to insulting the rest of the Ghosts.

Just as the Ghosts were being settled in their seats, Captain Haggerfield announced that they were about to take off. But, then, as the Captain started their engines, a Humvee with General Samuelsson at the blow horn showed up, "I'm sorry, but not today! You are not taking them!"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, General. But you see, we are unable to stop the aircraft," the Captain said over the COMs.

"Come back here!"

“Passengers, please refrain from standing, shitting yourselves, and please hold on tight.” As the Captain lifted from the tarmac, the General ordered US Military grade fighter jets to hunt down the passenger plane, but they did not know the full capability of this craft. As they chased it, the Captain engaged the MACH system, an experimental fighting system that hones in on pilots deemed as targets. He aimed at the fighters as they crisscrossed the sky, hitting them with perfect accuracy. As the plane left US air, he stabilized the plane and left the comfort of the cockpit and gave control to Natalie, who is not just a stewardess but a fighter jet pilot herself. "How are you Ghosts doing? I know we had a rocky start at the tarmac."

"We're good," answered Kick, who was the only one able to speak. "I think we're good."

"Okay. We'll be there shortly. Just relax and have a couple of minutes of rest."

"Sure...if that's possible." Kicked looked at Merrick, who along with everyone else, was unsure if they are supposed to be on this plane.

In a few of hours, Logan saw a tropical island that was alone, no other island or land mass around. As they approached this island, the Captain had to announce his arrival over a radio. Logan could hear their conversation from his seat.

"Command, we're here and we've got the Ghosts. Over"

"Great Ghostship1. Bring them home, over."

"You got it, landing over."

As the plane landed on a tarmac, the Ghosts were then escorted by two other servicemen other than Merlin and Knight. They introduced themselves as Ian Black and the other as Silver.

"Does all the girls here have a codename? Because like it's sorta creepy that Knight can't tell us her name and now we met a guy that has a codename too..." Kick tried and failed in lightening up the mood.

"Why are we here?" Merrick said cooly and sternly.

"Why you don't know where we are?" Ian said in the same manner.

"You tell me."

"Ian." Knight was quiet up until now.

"I won't tell him Knight. You know me."

"Well, it's like they trust me now." Knight walked past the group as they trudged through a jungle to the main part of the island. As they reached a tunnel, all you could hear are footsteps and Riley's breathing.

"Knight, wait up!" Silver ran over to Knight who stayed at the front, well away from the group in front.

"You okay? You seem..."

"I seem what?" Knight said bitterly.

"You seem sad. C'mon you can tell me anything."

"I don’t want to talk about it.” Knight huffed. She veered off to the left, off the trail. Sensing her need for alone-time, he kept on path.

Logan, confused, went for Knight. Why was she acting like this? She had gotten them out. He understood why she took the course action and was able to stay in character long enough. He saw their plan, and was grateful for it. She got farther and farther from the group, until…

She could no longer be seen.

Logan ran towards her, his heart beating, “save her.” Logan just ran as fast as could after her. When Logan got to her, she was holding onto a branch that separated the darkness of the cavern below with the sky above. He pulled her into an embrace with his hero-like strength. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes wide. "I'm not letting you go. I will never let you go."

"Logan...how...could you...trust me...after all...I put you...through?" Knight struggled to say anything through sobs and tears.

Wiping off most of that she cried, Logan held her face, "Because I could tell you weren't one of them. I could tell you were my Knight." Knight sobbed into Logan's chest as he held her tighter. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise I'll be here, always."

"Okie. Logan?" Knight held his chest as she sniffled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked back to the group, who, astonished that Logan held Knight's hand, sat and waited for the love-fest to end. They walked on and got to the main part of the island, where housed a large military base. Standing on a cliff over looking the base, Ian held his arms out wide, "Welcome to Spectre."

"Huh?" Kick scratched his head. "Wait, isn't 'Spectre' another name for...Ghost?"

"Well glad you asked," Knight, probably feeling better being in Logan's arms for awhile, unhooked herself from Logan, "because remember, Keegan and Logan, what I told you?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe my mom is alive. Nor how you know my dad." Logan eyed Knight.

"Wait what? Mom's alive? Huh...what?" Hesh was confused. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? What you couldn't tell your own brother?"

"Enough bickering." Silver interjected.

"Well, while your father and captain wasn't with you, sons and ghosts, he had a little time to find other people who meet the standards of the Ghosts but weren't military servicemen. Many are though, that's just because after the rise of RISE, they joined us, suspecting others around them as spies and moles for RISE intelligence. Back to my main point, Elias not only found Spectre, but also created a network of other Ghosts, other than you guys. You maybe the originals, but we are your back bone."

"Wait...wait. Knight, you are a GHOST?" Kick couldn't believe who was in front of them.

"So you guys are like the secret part of the Ghosts..." Hesh was still confused.

"Yeah, in short we are," Merlin said. "But we're Ghosts through and through. We are just not official like you. We are your shadows, your spectral shadows." He wiggled his fingers like he was telling one hell of a ghost story.

"That's why your dad was paranoid about Rorke finding where the Ghosts are. This place is off the grid, any grid. If he found out there are more Ghosts than what he started with...oh boy." Silver scratched the nape of his neck.

"Anyway, it's imperative that you know about Spectre. After your encounter with RISE, it is necessary that you know about your Captain's life work. Spectre is not only in America, but around the world." Knight said as she walked from the cliff to the group.

"Now tell us how Joana is part of this." Keegan blurted.

"Geez...creepy guy." Another voice softly came from in back of the group.

"Hey...it's Chris..." Ian dropped his arms. Chris was a small blonde, same uniform as Knight, but with a medics patch on her right arm.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you once in a while, Chris." Silver said.

"Yeah...It's good to see that you're okay, Silver."

"WELL Silver, isn't it better than getting yourself hurt so you can see her in the medic's office?"

"Fuck you, Ian."

"Only being loyal," Ian shrugged his arms.

"Seriously, can you tell us why my and Logan’s mom is here?" Hesh said impatiently with almost a hurt twitch to his voice.

"Your mom, Joana Walker," Knight looked at Ian, Chris, Merlin, and Silver, "Is our Commander."


End file.
